The Forgotten Portrait can't Forgive
by RefreshMint
Summary: A fanfiction that takes place after the final "The Forgotten Portrait". Garry has been in that crazy world for a whole year, while Ib continues her life without remembering him. And that Garry can't accept. Ib is his. She belongs to him. And he will regain her back. Rating M for pedophilic themes, violence, horror and gore. YANDERE GARRY! R&R, pretty pls? *puppy dog eyes*
1. Chapter 1

**RefreshMint:** Well! This is my first fanfiction between Garry and Ib! I hope to do a good job! PLS R&R

**Summary:** A fanfiction that takes place after the final "The Forgotten Portrait". Garry has been in that crazy world for a whole year, while Ib continues her life without remembering him. And that Garry can't accept. Ib is his. She belongs to him. And he will regain her back. Rating M for pedophilic themes, violence, horror and gore. YANDERE GARRY! R&R, pretty pls? *puppy dog eyes*

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ib, I just own the plot of the story!

* * *

It was now a year since Ib had gone to the exhibition of Guertena's works, along with her parents. Despite the time passed, Ib couldn't forget that day and didn't understand why. Sure, it was a beautiful art exhibition, but nothing more than that. She just wandered alone and saw really bizarre paintings and works. However that day had been printed in her mind. She felt that she had forgotten something important.

-Ib, it's late, it's time you go to bed! - told her mother, while quietly cleaning the kitchen .

Her father instead was in the living room near the fireplace, reading the newspaper and muttering something. Ib was sitting on the couch drawing with crayons and as soon as she heard her mother's words, she closed the sketchbook and arranged all the crayons, preparing to go to bed. She had always been an obedient child. Unlike many girls of her age, Ib was quiet, shy but very brave and smart. Her scarlet eyes captured and focus every detail imprinted them in her mind. She got up from the couch and went to give a kiss on her father's cheek, wishing him good night, then doing the same in the kitchen with his mother. Soon after, with her things in her hands, she climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom.

-That child begins to worry me.- murmured Ib's mother, putting a hand to her cheek and sighed.  
-And why you should? She's always so polite and obedient. Never gives us a thought. - replied the father, looking up from the newspaper to look dazed his wife.  
-Exactly! The girls at her age should go out with their peers, say some lie, not wanting to go to bed! Ib behaves like an adult, and I don't think it's good for her. - protested the woman, sitting on the arm of the chair where was sitting her husband. -And then I don't know... since that time we went to see the exhibition of Guertena's art... Ib seems so sad. - added.  
-I think you make too much trouble. Tomorrow we'll talk with Ib. Maybe it's just hard for her to make friends and this saddens her.- the man reassured his wife, giving her a gentle pat on the back.

If only the problem had been that simple. Her mother wasn't wrong. From that day Ib had slipped deeper and deeper into a state of sadness, and she couldn't understand why. It was like a year ago, Ib had forever lost something very important to her and she didn't know how to get it back. The little one began to undress, putting her own robe and slipping into the bed, putting the sketchbook under her pillow. Wonder why she was very jealous about it. Before the day of the exhibition, Ib had never been a child who was very interested in drawing, yet it was as if she had initiated by Guertena's art. She felt the strange and urgent need to draw always the same subject. It was a boy pale as a corpse, with the wavy hair of a strange lilac color. It was a work of Guertena entitled "The Forgotten Portrait". She had been almost obsessed. She didn't draw else, and she was afraid that her parents say something about if they found out. She gave a small sigh and dropped her head against the pillow, her long brown hair spread out around her. She felt strangely tired, even though that day she didn't go out. She fell asleep after only a few minutes, the breath light and soft.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a huge garden, Ib thought, looking at the place where she was. It was the first time in her life the she remained conscious during a dream. It was such a strange feeling. She knew she was dreaming, but it was all so real that she was confused. She could smell the scent of hundreds of blue roses that decorated the huge garden. Sbe could feel the gentle warmth of the sun on her skin, and she could also feel under her fingers the fresh petals of the flowers. It was all so quiet and weird at the same time. The sky around her wasn't a normal color, it was a strange acid green that made her anxious. She had never dreamed that place in her life, and she had a little fear, as if she felt observed by someone. And it was like that. Eyes were upon her without the child knowing.

_Aaah. She was beautiful as he remembered. Her skin was soft, smooth and white as the moon. Not a unhealthy pale color, but a milky white that made her look like a doll. And those lips! Ah, how they were tempting. So soft and tender, of a sweet pink color. How he wished he could test and touch those lips. Her hair was the color of chocolate, so smooth and thin. They had become longer as he remembered, now came to her mid-back. Even the fringe had become longer, almost a shame considering that hid her magnificent eyes. Those eyes so intense, of the same color of red roses. They were so beautiful. He wanted to see those eyes full of emotions. Happiness, cheerfulness and at the same time, pain, fear, despair. He wanted to see them shiny because of the tears. But it wasn't yet time to do something to his little Ib. His sweet and at the same time cruel , Ib._

With calm and controlled steps, the figure that watched her, moved, causing a slight rustle which alarmed the girl. Ib immediately turned in the direction of the noise, watching with growing amazement the man who was approaching. It was him! The subject of the painting of Guertena. She couldn't believe it. It was really a dream to see the boy come to life. She was glad to be conscious. She could enjoy more of the time.

-It 's the first time that someone comes in this garden. - whispered the boy's voice, giving Ib a wan smile.  
-You live here all by yourself? - asked the little girl, giving rope to the plot of her dream.  
-Oh no, I don't live in this place. This garden is the place where I come to meditate. I'm usually somewhere else along with many friends of mine. - he said, with a slight laugh. Ib loved so much his voice. She wanted to hear it again.  
-I ... I know you, you know? - said the little girl, approaching the other. -I saw you that once time, long ago! You were the subject of a painting! -

The boy looked away from her, looking at one of the roses in the garden, stooping a little later to take it. With a quiet smile, he reached Ib, dropping to her face. The girl held her breath because of that closeness, almost agitated for no reason. The boy then put the rose in her hair, moving away soon after.

-Even I know you. - finally said. -That time I also saw you at the exhibition through the painting. It's rare to see someone like you to an exhibition of Guertena. The childrend don't really like his works. - he chuckled.  
-Some are really scared... but you... you had a different aura. - said clumsy Ib.  
-I guess that's a compliment. - he smiled again, stroking softly the cheek of the child. -You know Ib ... There's a reason why we met this evening. This isn't a dream. In truth it's me who called you here. - said the boy, looking oddly serious. -I wanted so much to see you again, and if you want it to, come and see me tomorrow. There's again an exhibition of Guertena, just like a year ago. I assure you that you'll have fun. - he suggested.

Ib began to think to really have too much imagination. Her obsession for that painting really brought her to devise an elaborate plot for her dream.

-I will come gladly. - she said, however, not having the slightest intention of saddened that boy so kind.  
-Then I'll wait for you Ib! - exclaimed happy, dropping back to the little girl's face and kissed her cheek. -Now wake up Ib. - he blew in her ear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And Ib woke up. She opened her red eyes in the morning light. It seemed to her that had pass only a few minutes. Instead she had slept a whole night. A little confused, she pulled up, placing a hand on the mattress and then notice a blue petal just near. Surprised she put a hand through her hair, finding what she was looking for. A rose. A blue rose. The same type of flower that the boy had given her. What the hell had happened? And, now that she thought about it... how did he knows her name?

* * *

This was just the prologue! If you are interested in this story, review! Let me know if you want me to write more chapters!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**RefreshMint:** OH MY GOD. I'm really... I don't know... sorry? Oww guys, sorry for keep you waiting! I was in hospital all this time! I'm in hospital even now, but I found a way to have some connection and a pc! So, I'll try to update fast as I can! I have some heart disease unfortunatly... I don't know if I have to go through an operation. I hope no, lol. Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me want to write this story more and more! I thought that no one would like my yandere Garry, but I assume I make him charming in some way? Ahah, I hope so! Aaaand so, this is the chapter one! I'll hope you all like it! Pls R&R!  
**Ps:** Oh yes! I added Mary! I'll explain in the next chapters why she is out of the Fabricated World with a family! She is the same Mary of the game, so yeah, she knows and remembers Ib!

* * *

Since when she woke up from that strange dream, Ib felt agitated. It was only the result of her imagination, right? And yet the rose that boy had picked up was true, real. How was that possible? There aren't any blue rose in her room, and there wasn't any in her mothers' vases filled with flowers. That flower couldn't be there. Unless that dream ... was real. But was it possible that a painting had called her while she was sleeping? Probably at her age many children would believe it with ease, but she was more mature, she didn't believe in things crazy like that. However, that blue rose made her uncomfortable. It was as if that rose remember something to her.

_-We make a trade? I like the color red, but I prefer the blue tehee! -_

Ib's crimson eyes widened, when a shrill voice said that phrase in her head. That voice was so familiar. It had made her feel infinite sadness and at the same time a great deal of anger. It was as if it belonged to someone who had betrayed her trust. There really was something wrong with her, thought the little girl. What was going on all of a sudden? She made strange dreams about a painting and now she felt even a voice in her head? Was she crazy?

-Ib! Get off that breakfast is ready! - she heard her mother call.

With a sigh, she decided it was better to forget everything. She changed, putting her white shirt and her favorite red skirt and tying the bow at her neck. She looked for a moment at the mirror, brushing her hair, and left the room down the stairs. Her parents were in the hallway, and greeted her with a smile.

-Ib, your father and I wanted to talk to you. - began the mother, waving to Ib to go in the living room. Once they all were comfortable, the woman continued her speech, staring at the girl. -Lately I'm a bit worried. You're a good girl Ib, but you don't have any friends. I wouldn't want that your shyness precluded you an important thing like this. - she whispered in a gentle tone.

Ib in truth hadn't any interest in having friends. Of course, she didn't disdain to talk or play with someone when she was at school, but for the rest she preferred to be alone. She didn't think it was a big problem for her parents. Indeed, she was thought not to give them any kind of concern.

-Ib, would you like to go out with a girl today? She is the daughter of a friend of mine. - suggested her mother. The small one didn't found nothing wrong about. If her parents wanted hher to pass the time along with a little girl, she would be content. After all Ib was an obedient child.  
-All right. - she answered. Her mother smiled happy, clapping her hands.  
-Ib do you remember that exhibition we went to a year ago? - asked at that point his father, a quiet smile on his face. Ib opened her eyes slightly, nodding. Talk about that exhibition at that time made her nervous, since all that had happened. -Today there seems to be a new exhibition on the same artist. Your mother and I have thought THAT you and that little girl could go together to visit it. - he suggested.

Ib felt her legs almost dispose of them. She made a huge effort to remain standing. She was fortunate that her expression rarely showed some change. Her parents didn't notice it at all. Her dream ... was the reality. Actually the exhibition that guy had mentioned there really was. Whether it was a coincidence? Maybe she had seen the posters somewhere, not noticing them, and her mind had revised that information later. It had to be this way. But she had a very bad feeling. It was as if something horrible had happened a year ago, and she was afraid it would happen again. Her instincts told her to refuse and not leave the house, yet ... she didn't want to disobey her parents, and she also wanted to get the answers to all the strange things that were happening.  
With that thought in mind, Ib prepared to go out together with her parents. They made a pleasant walk to the art gallery, where a couple was waiting for them. Ib saw a beautiful woman with blond hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and a distinguished man, with cold blue eyes. Next to them was a little girl.

Ib felt almost as if the world at that time had frozen. Everything was still, motionless. She had already seen that little girl. She was sure. She remembered those long blonde hair and those blue eyes, and she was scared. Ib was afraid of the little girl in front of her, without even knowing why. Did she know her? Instinctively, yes. She felt that she had seen that girl before, and no matter what happened between them Ib didn't like her.

-Ib, she's Mary. - said the Ib's mother, indicating the girl who smiled, reaching the other.  
-Nice to meet Ib! I hope we'll become friends! - said Mary happy, holding out her hand. Ib shook it nod hesitantly.  
-Well, why you don't go? Wait for us in a couple of hours at the entrance, we come to resume you. - said Ib's father, placing a hand on her daughter's head to stroke her hair.

Mary cheerfully greeted the two sets of parents, taking Ib by the hand and dragging her inside the palace. Ib wouldn't want to go out with that girl anymore, but her good manners prevented her from saying something rude. After all, what the hell was getting into her? She seriously was going crazy. Now she also believed to know a little girl who had seen the first time that day, and also believed that she had hurt her. It was absurd. She don't even notice that they were already inside the building. It was cold. Ib began to tremble as soon as she realized to be inside that building.

-Ib? Something wrong? - Mary asked, staring at her with her big blue eyes on those of Ib. The girl shook her head, trying to dispel that bad situation. She was working too much with imagination, she told herself. It wasn't like her. She let Mary drag her smoothly throughout the exhibition. They stopped a few times to see the paintings that particularly caught thier attention.

- "Abyss in the Deep" frightening isn't it? It seems that you can sink in! - The blonde chuckled, looking at the large painting on the floor.

Ib remembered it, and it didn't gave her a good feeling, but most of then Guertena's paintings were scary. There were some very beautiful, however, as the sculpture of a red rose. Ib liked it, along with some other paintings here and there in the exhibition. At one point, a light bulb went on in her head, as if she had forgotten until that moment something fundamental.

-Mary let's see above! - said the child, taking walking towards the stairs.

Mary's blue eyes stared at her when she already gave her shoulders. They didn't seem the eyes of a child, they didn't even look like human eyes. With slow steps, she followed the brunette in front of her, crossing her hands behind her back and whistling.

_"Just one Step! Just one Step!_  
_This is where everything began!_  
_Come below! Come below!_  
_Enjoy Guertena's World!"_

Mary hummed to herself, reaching Ib who had arrived now at the top of the stairs. The brunette went straight to a specific painting, that was exactly where she remembered. Her red eyes widened, looking at the figure from which she was so obsessed.  
"The Forgotten Portrait"  
The unnaturally pale figure of a boy, was sitting on the ground, his head pointed toward the ground. At his feet was a pair of blue petals. He just seemed to be sleeping, but it was clear by the pallor of the skin, that wasn't the case. Who knows if he had a name, asked mentally the girl to herself, watching him.

-Do you like this painting Ib? - Mary asked, almost making startled the other because she hadn't heard her.  
-Y-Yes ... I really like it. - she said. -It's my favorite Guertena's work. - she admitted, with a small smile.

At that moment, there was a small voltage drop. The lights went out for a few seconds. Ib heard Mary clinging to her arm, frightened. When the lights returned, blinding her for a moment, the girl stared confused at the gallery. There was no one. It was empty.

-Oh my God! Ib where is everybody? - asked the blonde hysterically, clinging more to the child's arm.

Yeah. Where was everyone? How was it possible that they were all gone within a maximum of five seconds? And yet ... wasn't already happened such a thing? Ib remembered a scene almost identical, but a thick head distracted her from her thoughts. She still had those deja-vù and didn't understand why. The light grew less intense, and the air seemed to have become suddenly cold. She just wanted to run as fast as she could out of there.

-Listen Mary maybe it's better if ... -  
-Ib look! - the blonde cut her off before she could say anything else, ducking and leaving her arm. -Isn't this a blue petal? - Mary asked, picking up the small petal on the ground.

Ib never answered her. Strong arms tightened around her, from behind her back. Icy arms. She felt the contact of the chest of another human being against her, and lips close to her ear.

_-Welcome back, Ib.-_

* * *

And... end! This is the first chapter! You like it? I'll hope so! Garry will be in the next, don't worry! And even Mary! She was playing an important role in this chapter for someone else! Well... Welcome back to the Fabricated World, everyone! Enjoy yourselfs! See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**RefreshMint:** Guys, I really love you ;***; Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm finally back home! Sorry for the long wait! My doctor said I had nothing serious, so I'll be better soon! I really hope that, because you don't even now how much I suffered this whole time ;_; I was crying just for breathing ;_; Seriously... It hurts as hell Q_Q I had intercostals pain ;_;  
But soon I'll be better! And now, let's talk about the chapter! Mary is a bitch as always, but she's not a bad girl, I promise that she'll be a better child! She has her motive to do what she do! And well... Garry it's a bit insane I guess x° Someone have to save Ib, seriously, or she'll get in real troubles! I'm a very evil author... I like a lot hurting my characters, so... SAVE HER FROM GARRY x°  
Oh yeah, in this chapter there are some lime parts *3* Hope you'll enjoy that! R&R Pls!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Ib. I just own the story's plot.

* * *

-Did you find Ib? -

The blonde's voice was almost a desperate peep. She was sitting on the floor in her room, surrounded by sheets and crayons. The guy standing in front of her just stared at her coldly, and poking with a finger the little doll sitting on his shoulder.

-It wasn't difficult as I thought. - he muttered, walking towards the child, pounding without interest her drawings scattered on the ground. -I need you to do me a favor. - hissed, dropping to her height  
-What favor? - she asked slightly scared.

Mary had never been afraid in hers entire life. She wasn't human, not knowing the "death", there was nothing that could really scare her, but a year or so, something terrified the girl every day. The man in front of her eyes was the source of all hers fears. Not even she knew exactly what had happened to him. When he was a human he was a type of person completely opposite.

-You'll have to conduct Ib to me. - the man said, his eyes glinting with something that Mary didn't catch.  
-And how could I? I'm stuck here just like you. - she pointed out, puffing and trying to give herself a voice. Afetr all it was she who commanded that place before.  
-I found a way to get you out. - he just answered.

Mary couldn't help but follow his provisions. She herself wanted to see Ib at any cost, she hadn't thought of anything but that in that long year, but she had a bad feeling. What on earth would do the other to Ib? The thought terrifies her.

-Oh Mary! - called, as he left the room. -From now on call me Guertena. -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -

She felt bad a little everywhere, as if she had bumped into something. Around her she saw only darkness and she felt scared. The only thing that could calm her down was the feeling of hair beneath her fingers. Hair soft as silk. She wasn't alone it seems, and straining her eyes in the dark she could vaguely recognize the figure of Mary beside her, lying on the ground. She had fainted? But what happened? The last thing she remembered was the feeling of someone against her back. A voice.

-Ib. -

For a moment the girl almost jumped in the air when she heard someone say her name, turning immediately to the source of the voice. At first the only thing she could see was the faint light of a candle, a candle that lit up a pale face that Ib knew to perfection.

-You! - squeaked the little girl, not knowing whether to be frightened or happy. Was she still dreaming?  
-You actually came. - the boy's smile seemed so sunny, yet sent shivers of fear down her spine. -I am so glad to see you Ib, I've been waiting for you. - continued the boy, holding out a hand to help her up, as she was sitting on the ground. Ib took it hesitant, standing up.  
-Where are we? - she asked, looking around and being able to see only that they were in a bare corridor.  
-It 's the place where I live. - said the boy, dragging the girl with him, without leaving his grip on her hand.  
-Why am I here? I don't understand what's going on ... - Ib felt so confused, it was all surreal, absurd. Was she still dreaming? That in fact she'd never wake up? It was a dream within a dream? Yet the cold hand clutched her was so real.  
-I told you it'd be fun, remember? So I want to keep you entertained as promised. - justified the boy, without really give her an explanation.

Ib felt too agitated. It wasn't like in her dream. In her dream she felt calm, perhaps because it was still a space created by her mind, a place where she could go out as soon as she wanted to. Wherever she was at that moment, she was sure she couldn't return home at her own will.

-Who are you? - she asked, letting his hand.  
-Call me Guertena. - the boy's smile became even more sinister.  
-But ... Guertena ... -  
-I'm not that Guertena. - made it clear the boy, staring at the girl. -The author of all the works that you saw is long dead by now. -  
-And then why you call yourself like him? - Ib asked, trying to keep a safe distance from... Guertena.  
-Guertena painted me thinking about the young himself. The young man inside of him that was already dead. I was his last work. - he said, placing a hand on Ib's head, stroking her hair.  
-I thought his last work was Mary ... -

Ib's eyes widened, putting a hand to her mouth. What did she just say? Mary was the name of the girl with whom she had spent the time until recently, the same girl who was now lying on the floor unconscious. Why did she say such a thing? And yet ... it felt to be right. That information was true, this meant that the boy in front of her was lying.

-So ... your memory is not gone. - was a hiss, and a hand tightened around her neck, without hurting her, just to be able to move her against the wall. -But you know Ib, I don't care if you remember, I just want you to stay here. -

The girl didn't know what that Guertena was talking about. What was her problem with her memory? It was true, however, that she was having a lot of deja-vu in recent times. Why all should it be so absurd? She wanted to go home, she wanted to stay as far away as possible from that guy. He had seemed so kind during her dream, rather the man in front of her had madness in his eyes.

-I want to go home ... - murmured Ib, frightened, while the hand that had strangled her, now went back to stroke her cheek.  
-My Ib ... mine and mine alone. - whispered through clenched teeth the guy in front of her, dropping the candle in his hand, that going to tighten Ib and raise her face.

The second later, Ib felt cold lips on hers. The shock made her stand still with eyes wide open, while the tongue of the boy made his way into her mouth, exploring it against the will of the other. It was the first time someone kissed her, and Ib certainly didn't know how kisses were between two adults. She could only feel the desperation of that contact. The boy searched her tongue and forced her to dance with a strange urgency and a desire barely restrained.

-N-No ... - protested Ib, between a kiss and another. She couldn't even breathe properly. Every time she tried to leave the boy, he would come to match their lips, as if he could die at any moment.

He obviously didn't listen, but instead of continuing to deprive her of breath, his lips descended down the pale neck, kissing and sucking greedily that tender skin. He wanted to emphasize his possession at all costs. Ib was his, his, his. No one else could touch her. Only he had the right. His hands went down to explore the Ib's body, as if he were hungry. One ran on her thigh, lifting the red skirt, while the other gently touched her barely hinted breasts over her shirt .

-No ... please, please ... - Ib begged, tears in her eyes as she felt the whole body shivering. Why that boy was doing this? He was so kind, and she liked so much that boy, instead he turned into a monster. And yet ... it was as if she felt she deserved to be treated that way. Why? What had she done?

_-It's lemon flavored, feel free to eat when you want, Ib. -_

Yeah how she had to forget? That kind boy, that smile, his hand that stroked her hair.

Garry ...

It was then that Mary screamed.


	4. Bad News

**RefreshMint:**

Hello to all. I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but my pc is broken, and since I am extremely poor, I don't have the money to buy it back. Probably I will not have them until Christmas, so all of my fanfictions are stalled.  
Don't worry, I will continue them of course, but without a computer I can't write anything. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, I am looking for a rp partner, if you are interested in roleplaying with me, please contact me by pm!  
Right now I'm in the fandom of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Evangelion, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ib, TWEWY and Pokemon Black & White.  
I will be very glad!

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
